


SkeleSIN

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Other, STOP THIS, WHY IS THERE A DEAN/TORIEL TAG, also, frisk is a frustrated pansexual, like wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's fuking 3am i have nothing left to loose</p>
            </blockquote>





	SkeleSIN

"So sans is going to be your dad..." toriel said nervously   
frisk stared blankely for a moment, then promptly fell on her face.  
"Whoa are you oka-" Sans started  
"I AM NEVER GOING TO GET LAID. PAPAYRUS IS NOT INTO IT, I CANT FUCK THE DINO OR THE FISH BECAUSE I WILL NEVER HURT THEIR HAPPYNESS, I CANT FUCK EITHER OF THE GHOSTS EVEN THE ONE THAT IS A ROBOT, THE SIDE CHARACTERS I BARELY KNOW, THE SHOP KEEPERS ARE GOING TO SAY NO UNLESS I BUY SOMETHING, WHY CANT SOMEONE JUST STAY STILL AND START TO LIKE ME???????????????? I HAVE NO ONE LEFT BUT THE FLOWER!!!!!!!!!!"  
and then she rolled to the trash dump and promptly made a home their where she did nothing but stair into the abyss and draw skeletiddies.  
it's fucking 3am. I wake up in two hours. I have no redemption.


End file.
